Aurelion Sol/Trivia
General * In 'Aurelion Sol: The Star Forger Returns' his hand gesture resembles the old Riot Games Inc. fist intro. * A lot of his animations and visual effects were inspired by and . * Aurelion Sol's lower body is not part of his in-game hitbox, which is why it is semi-transparent. * is almost tied with for potentially the longest-ranged basic ability. As long as Aurelion Sol keeps up with , the star will be able to travel from one end of the map to the other. ** A demonstration can be seen here. * is the longest limited-ranged ability (7000 units) followed by (6500) (6160) and (6000). It is also the longest non-ultimate gap-closer in the game. * When playing URF can have up to 6 stars orbiting around Aurelion Sol with increased speed, simply by leveling up. Development * Aurelion Sol was the second champion released in 2016, conceived three years earlier as (who made a cameo in promotional comic) ** Ao Shin had an ability resembling a global-ranged : he would send a storm cloud in the target direction, marking enemies hit and allowing him to dash to the target as a massive bolt of lightning (the idea showed enough promise to be picked up in the future) * A teaser called 'He has Returned' featuring looking up to the night sky circulated on the League of Legends Twitter, Instagram, and Facebook pages. ** Claws and associated marks appeared on Chinese page. *** ARAM announcer quotes appeared in the PBE. * Aurelion Sol is the amalgamation of two words. ** Aurelion is a homophone of Aurelian, which in turn is the English rendition of the Latin personal name Aurelianus, ultimately from aurum 'gold'. ** Sol is Latin cognate to English "sun", referencing the relatively obscure Roman deity , whose cult was later promoted by emperor & the god elevated into . *** With all this, the Star Forger's name can be roughly translated as 'golden sun' (Lat. *Sol Aureus) **** Coincidentally enough the Oriental Ao Shin became the Latin Aurelion Sol, all the while retaining his initials. * Luke 'Rabid Llama' Rinard specifically set out to make Aurelion Sol's personality distinctive from other popular culture dragons such as from and from . ** Primary inspirations were from (for being awe-inspiring and whose power and wisdom are worth the risk of seeking out) and (for his effortless, marvelous, and beautiful demeanor, his 'inspired' creations, and his 'justified' rockstar arrogance) * At one point Aurelion Sol had a really elongated body, described as 10-12 in length, which people naturally wanted to use to snake between and coil around their opponents. ** However, this body ended up taking up most of his power budget (he'd have to be really fast to constrict his opponent and/or durable to survive the try) as well as causing technical concerns relating to brush concealment. Lore * Aurelion Sol is a cosmic being capable of creating and destroying stars with the flick of his fingers. * When Aurelion Sol dies he dissipates into a . Whether or not this has lore significance regarding Celestial dragons is unknown. ** It however proves his kind is not immortal, as he himself pointed out. *** Celestial dragons might be related to and elemental ones. * According to a Q&A with Riot about Aurelion Sol, it is mentioned that during his story's development they had an idea that some of the 'celestial beings' that Aurelion mentions were actually his sisters, whom control other aspects of space such as Gravity or Dark Matter. Whether or not this is still canon is unknown. Quotes * }} might be referencing Amelia Brand from , who talks about how both love and gravity transcend time and space. * }} ''is a likely reference to , one of David Bowie's best known songs. Skins ; * During his joke, he will don a pair of glasses resembling from . ; * During his joke, he will don a pair of glasses resembling from . * This skin may also be a reference to the Dark souls franchise Relations * As one of the oldest living beings in the universe, Aurelion Sol has witnessed the rise and fall of countless worlds and civilizations, but the world that peaked his interest and curiosity was Runeterra. ** Mount Targon has direct cultural and historical ties to him, being the highest and therefore most accessible location for him to act from as well as being the Aspects' homeland. *** Aurelion Sol despises them for deceiving, enslaving, and figuratively clipping his wings to use him as a weapon against the Void and any other resistance, a pet on a leash. If he so much as insubordinates, the Aspects destroy one of the stars he tenderly and lovingly crafted to light up the cosmos. This arrogance on their part has earned them Aurelion Sol's spite and contempt, so much so that he wants nothing more than to see Targon's fall. **** This is why he fancies neither nor (whom he sees as naive and foolish for putting his creations on a pedestal) and especially (whose incarnations have a tendency to bark orders at him) * Aurelion Sol has knowledge of , , and Nagakabouros. ** The village sage from Bard Mountain (Ionia) was convinced his people would die without the Celestial artifact Noxus was after and Bard snatched away. This artifact's relation to Aurelion Sol is uncertain. * Aurelion's quote: ''"The depths of space crawl with terrible entities. Pray they ignore this world." ''may be referencing the Dark Star Entities. They being cosmic entities who devour worlds and stars, serving as Aurelion's polar opposites. * speaks to him as though he were a pet of hers. es:Aurelion Sol/Trivia pl:Aurelion Sol/skórki i ciekawostki Category:Aurelion Sol Category:Champion trivia